Réplica de vidro
by Lois Peverell
Summary: Incrível como perdemos o controle de tudo que ousamos dizer inquebrável.Ainda mais incrível ver como era igual,como acontecera do mesmo modo.Mas ele não deixaria.Faria de tudo para constatar que a réplica de sua história era de vidro.Mesmo que não fosse.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e afiliados pertencem à J.K.Rowling, à Warner Brothers e às editoras em que os direitos autorais forma concedidos.Ou seja, nada aqui é meu, somente a idéia e o escrever da história.

ATENÇÃO: Essa fan fic possui _spoilers _de "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows".Não é aconselhável lê-la caso não tenha lido o livro.

* * *

Prólogo

Era um tanto tarde da noite e o ar de Berlim provavelmente nunca estivera tão frio.Os vidros do carro escuro que acabara de passar estavam embaçados.Havia um pouco de neve na beirada das calçadas.O carro parou lentamente.Enquanto um homem alto descia do veículo e fechava sua porta suavemente,o som do carro de polícia ecoou por todo o lugar.Mas o homem não pareceu se importar.O outro,que acabara de sair para o ar congelado da rua virou ligeiramente a cabeça,somente.

Mania de perseguição,essa.

Juntos,andaram até um pequeno conjunto de apartamentos.Entraram,e o mais alto tiro um molho com poucas chaves do bolso do paletó.Abriu a terceira porta á esquerda,e não se demorou no capacho.O outro deu um longo suspiro,sua respiração pesada denunciando seu cansaço.Então finalmente entrou no cômodo à frente e fechou a porta.

* * *

Incrível como o mais ensolarado dos dias pode parecer lúgubre quando não estamos bem.O tempo parecia zombar deles,mais uma vez.A habitual neblina londrina tinha desaparecido naquela triste manhã de janeiro.Mas o pequeno grupo que seguia vagaroso pelas ruas largas até o aeroporto definitivamente não se importava.

Uma moça ruiva que aparentava ter uns vinte e poucos anos chegou primeiro,carregando duas malas leves.Sentou-se pouco confortável,esperando.Pelo que,porém,ela ainda não tinha certeza.

* * *

(N/A): Bem curto esse prólogo,eu sei.Mas é só para dar uma idéia do que virá à frente,ok?

Próximos capítulos...bem,de nada sei ainda,mas pretendo atualizar em breve.

Se puderem comentar eu agradeceria muito.

Beijos

Lois Peverell


	2. Capítulo 1: Sem volta

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e afiliados pertencem à J.K.Rowling, à Warner Brothers e às editoras em que os direitos autorais forma concedidos.Ou seja, nada aqui é meu, somente a idéia e o escrever da história.

ATENÇÃO: Essa fan fic possui _spoilers _de "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows".Não é aconselhável lê-la caso não tenha lido o livro.

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Sem volta 

O já-não-tão-pequeno Teddy Lupin descansava na cadeira ao lado da dela, os muitos fios de cabelo turquesa roçando na blusa branca que ela usava. Contudo,seus olhos escuros e espertos continuavam bem abertos.Aos onze anos,o garoto já possuía uma postura um tanto quanto austera para a idade e parecia profundamente entediado.

- Ginny – disse, sua voz de criança entre os ruídos variados do aeroporto.

Ela não respondeu.

- Ginny – repetiu e a encarou pela primeira vez nas curtas e angustiantes horas de espera.

- Sim.

Ele não deixou de encará-la. E não era para menos.Havia algo certamente curioso sobre ela naquele dia,ele só não conseguia atinar o que.Os cabelos rubros continuavam os mesmos,assim como os olhos castanhos,as sardas e o meio sorriso nos lábios rosados.Mas já não era o mesmo sorriso.Esse era _diferente_.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Acho que não – respondeu ela, sem desviar o olhar.

_Espera_. Uma palavra terrível,eu diria,uma das mais.Todos ali,esperando por alguma coisa que talvez nem chegasse a findar...

Longos minutos se passaram até que algum deles ousasse falar novamente:

- Por quê? – era Teddy.

- É preciso – a resposta escapara da boca dela, pronta, quase que ensaiada.

Ainda assim, Ginny Weasley sabia que Teddy perguntaria então "Por quê?". Felizmente ou não,não houve tempo.O painel acima deles indicara que o vôo para Berlim estava pronto.Restava saber se _eles_ estavam.

Ginny e Teddy se levantaram, carregando as pequenas três malas que levavam nas mãos suadas. Os outros também o fizeram.Era uma viagem sem volta,e todos sabiam disso.

Mais tarde, já no avião, Ginny adormeceria,assim como Ron,mas sem seus altos e incômodos roncos. Hermione leria qualquer livro que tivesse trazido. Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Victorie e a pequena Dominique se entreolhariam constantemente e talvez tentassem pensar que seria melhor assim. Charlie e Andromeda Tonks também, provavelmente. Mas Teddy teria muito mais o que fazer. O meio sorriso diferente de Ginny, gravado em suas retinas, não sairia de sua cabeça nos próximos meses, e disso ele já tinha certeza.

* * *

Lois amava quando todos se reuniam na sede da Resistência. Embora isso possa parecer estranho (afinal,ninguém gosta de um bruxo metido a "das trevas" à solta), era a mais pura verdade.Na sede, ela tinha a mãe quase todos os dias. Hal também.Via Leo e Kurt quase na mesma freqüência, mesmo que esse primeiro nem tanto.Mas era só nas reuniões gerais que via Harry. 

Não o culpava, contudo.Ele era um dos únicos membros que não residia na sede e ainda tinha o trabalho que ele tanto gostava. A menina de quase doze anos não via muita graça em ser advogado, mas ele parecia ver.

Os dois eram bastante próximos.Lois sabia que fora amigo de seu pai, John.Harry sempre a tratava com um cuidado um tanto excessivo,mas era compreensível,visto todos os horrores naquela cidade.Culpa,obviamente _dele._

Conhecia a todos ali desde bebê.Mesmo que não soubesse de tudo sobre a Resistência, sabia dos fatos mais importantes. Aliás,tinha uma pequena coleção deles:

1) Era,basicamente,uma organização onde todos lutavam contra uma mesma coisa: o _saukerl_ (1) daquele que se intitulava "bruxo das trevas".

2) Havia diferentes tipos de pessoas nela.Curioso notar que a maioria vinha um canto do mundo.Ela,a mãe Jane e Kurt eram alemães.Hal,líder deles,australiano.Harry viera da Inglaterra e Leo do Brasil.Isso para não falar de todos os outros.

3) A base ficava no subterrâneo de um conjuntinho sujo de apartamentos de uma viela comum de Berlim.

Parou,então.Os dedos longos repousaram nas teclas gastas da velha máquina de escrever.Por alguma razão,via uma necessidade constante de escrever tudo que lhe interessava.

Ela se levantou, quase hesitante, e passou as mãos alvas e frias nos fios curtos e castanhos de seus cabelos. Afastou a franja dos olhos muito azuis pela enésima vez, como sempre o fazia. Então suspirou levemente e fechou os olhos suavemente, bocejando novamente em um muito curto período de tempo. A noite anterior não fora das mais fáceis,assim como as que vieram antes.

- Louise! – um grito alto vindo da cozinha.Tinha certeza de que era a mãe.Quando esta,enfurecida,gritou novamente,Lois saiu do quarto improvisado e foi ao encontro da honorável "gangue" da Resistência.

* * *

Teddy não gostava do frio,definitivamente.Lembrara-se disso quando chegara em Berlim,mais tarde naquele mesmo dia estranho.Segurou com firmeza a mão quente da avó e saiu caminhando,rumo ao futuro incerto que os aguardava saudoso. 

À sua frente, Ginny, os cabelos ruivos dançando conforme a melodia doce do vento, e em sua face uma expressão dura e intensa. A mesma que ele e outra pessoa de quem Teddy não se lembrava sabiam reconhecer tão bem.

* * *

(1) _saukerl (pronúncia /zauker/)_: xingamento alemão que significa algo como "porco imundo".Tirei de "A menina que roubava livros", mas existe de verdade. 

(N/A): Certo.Sei que esse capítulo também foi curto,mas é só uma introdução.Os próximos serão maiores.

Logo saberão mais de Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Lois e a Resistência.E que se conste: Lois não é meu alter ego.Só gosto do nome,oras.Mesmo que eu também adore essa menina.

Agradeceria MUITO se comentassem.

Beijo grande a todos

Lois Peverell


	3. Capítulo 2: Outros rumos

Capítulo 2 – **Outros rumos**

A velha _Frau_ Holtzapfel (1) levantou-se, muito mal-humorada, de sua igualmente velha e despedaçada cadeira de balanço. Moveu-se vagarosamente até a porta de entrada do pequeno apartamento em que morava, no centro de Berlim. Espiou pelo "olho mágico" os insistentes visitantes. Suspirou pesadamente ao atender. Mais estranhos.

- _Ja? – _perguntou. "Sim?"

Examinou melhor o grupo. Como certamente pensara, era um amontoado de ruivos, algumas poucas moças louras, uma morena de cachos cheios e um garotinho estranho de cabelos turquesa. Todos carregando malas leves. Suas faces, difusas na luz forte do corredor, continham expressões típicas de nervosismo.

A morena deu um passo à frente e disse algo pouco inteligível, num alemão não muito bom:

- _Wir sind Suche sein nach _Kurt Holtzapfel – perguntou ela, muito educadamente. "Procuramos Kurt Holtzapfel"

A velha abriu os lábios, numa clara tentativa de sorrir e esconder suas preocupações com a menção do nome do filho.

- _Sie die Briten? _– "São os ingleses?"

Viu-os se entreolharem confusos, até algum dos ruivos, o mais alto, assentir.

- Entrem logo. Desculpem-me por ter falado em alemão, mas era preciso confirmar – disse a velha, guiando-os até uma porta escura nos fundos do apartamento – Eles estão lá embaixo.

Olhares se cruzaram por entre o grupo.

- Nos desculpe, mas... – a morena tomou novamente a palavra.

- Sei o que estão procurando. Não são os primeiros, infelizmente. Só espero que tenham certeza do que estão fazendo - velha interrompeu – Podem descer. Vamos, desçam logo!

- Olha senhora... – começou novamente a morena.

- Ingrid Holtzapfel. E vocês?

A hesitação estava estampada em seus rostos.

- Sou Hermione Weasley. Esse é meu marido, Ronald. E aqui Ginny Weasley, Ted Lupin, Charlie Weasley...

- Certo! – exclamou _Frau _Holtzapfel, impaciente e irritada – Venham logo!

Sem opção, eles desceram a escadas estreitas e escuras lentamente, em direção a outro rumo. Um rumo desconhecido e perigoso.

* * *

_Um pouco longe dali_

Harry Potter saiu do alto e lustroso prédio em que trabalhava. Foi andando calmamente até o estacionamento, e abriu a porta de seu carro negro. Tinha sido um longo e duro dia de trabalho. E naquele dia ainda teria reunião na sede...

Não sabia direito o que aconteceria. Ele sabia _quem_ estaria lá quando chegasse, embora _estes_ não o soubessem.E,com isso,não podia deixar de sentir-se um tanto nervoso.

A verdade é que, por todos os doze anos em que estivera em Berlim, acompanhara secretamente todos os passos dos amigos em Londres. Não fora fácil para ninguém.E agora, não tinha certeza se queria-os perto ou longe.

* * *

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Teddy Lupin tinha de aprender a ficar quieto.

- Hein? O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Definitivamente.

- Quieto Ted! – sussurrou Hermione.

A longa escadaria, íngreme e estreita, dificultava a passagem de todos eles juntos. Isso, somado a fatores como: cansaço, fuga de um país em guerra e a chegada a um futuro totalmente desconhecido resultava em extremo desânimo.

Ao fim da jornada, encontram duas portas. Uma menina de vivos cabelos castanhos passou correndo por eles, pouco se importando com suas presenças.

- Quem será que é aquela menina? Ela é estranha.

Hermione já abrira a boca para ralhar com ele, até que a outra porta foi aberta subitamente, e dela saiu um homem apressado, gritando. Seus cabelos castanhos assemelhavam-se a plumas, e ele tinha brilhantes olhos cinzentos. Era tão alto que sua cabeça quase tocava a enorme porta de madeira que se encontrava atravessando.

- Hal, já sei. Dá um tem... – ele não chegou a terminar a frase. Mirou os Weasley desconcertado, então voltou para dentro do aposento, balançou a cabeça para alguém lá dentro e voltou a encará-los, uma expressão curiosa e um tanto amedrontada.

- Kurt, tudo bem aí? – uma voz grave se fez ouvir – Daqui a pouco os refugiados vão chegar e você tem de... – calou-se muito rapidamente ao vê-los.

- Já reparou que todos perdem a fala quando encontram a gente? – comentou Teddy para Charlie.

* * *

- Me desculpem. Mesmo. Tudo anda muito difícil por aqui nos últimos dias, mas tenho certeza que vocês podem nos ajudar. – disse, alguns minutos mais tarde, uma mulher de longos cabelos louros que lhe desciam pelas costas magras. Assim que notara a agitação na porta de entrada, fora logo recebê-los, e no minuto seguinte já estava preparando-lhes chá. Ela lembrava muito à senhora Weasley nesse aspecto.

- A propósito, sou Jane Matthews, e esses são Kurt Holtzapfel – indicou ela o homem muito alto – e Hal Fleming – o outro homem inclinou a cabeça. Ele tinha um ar bondoso.

Jane recomeçou a falar:

- Soube por Kurt que procuraram contato conosco nos últimos meses. Desculpe-me, mas, quem são vocês? – a óbvia situação do local parecia ser a seguinte: o tal Holtzapfel liderava junto com Fleming, mas era ela quem falava com os refugiados.

Todos ouviram a pergunto, e o grupo de ingleses (mais as duas francesas) se entreolhou pela enésima vez desde os breves minutos, que na verdade assemelharam-se a toda uma eternidade, em que tinham estado no apartamento de Ingrid Holtzapfel. A hesitação deles era quase palpável, mas a pergunta da mulher recém conhecida continuava pairando no ar, intocada, e os olhos profundos da "estranha" esperavam ansiosos, fitavam as faces apreensivas à sua frente.

- Meu nome é Hermione Weasley e... – a expressão de Jane parecia desapontada, e ela parecia querer novamente falar, como se isso pudesse reconfortá-los. Mas não podia. – precisamos de toda ajuda que puderem nos dar.

Hal deu uma risadinha.

- Nós também – disse ele, seu ar bondoso mais uma vez se fez presente. – Venham, vamos lhes contar tudo – indicou a eles a sala ao lado.

- Tudo o quê? – perguntou Teddy.

Hal riu novamente enquanto Kurt respondia enigmaticamente. Não parecia ser alguém de muitas palavras.

- Tudo sobre a Resistência, ora. O que esperava?

O menino não respondeu e foi o primeiro a rumar para a sala. Por cima do ombro, viu a avó olhar nervosamente para Jane. A loira pareceu entender, e assentiu. Foi até a porta rapidamente e gritou:

- Louise!

- Quê? – respondeu uma voz fina, profundamente irritada.

- Venha cá.

A figura desceu as escadas em passos duros e firmes, e pareceu também resmungar.

- Mãe, você sabe que eu vou esperar por Ha... – ela estacou ao ver o garoto de cabelos turquesa. – Oi.

- Louise, leve...

- Ted e Victorie – disse Ginny.

- Isso. Leve Ted e Victorie lá para baixo com você – A menina lançou a ela um olhar desconfiado. – Pode esperar por eles depois.

Ela se foi por outra porta, à direita da entrada. Os outros dois a seguiram e deixaram os três membros do grupo explicarem tudo para os ingleses.

- Quem você estava esperando? – perguntou Teddy, sem conseguir se refrear.

- Harry – respondeu ela simplesmente, os cabelos curtos balançado levemente.

- Que Harry? – questionou Victorie.

- Ora, existem mais membros na Resistência. Harry é um deles, assim como minha mãe, Hal e Kurt. Tem o Leo também, e muitos outros.

Uma memória floresceu na cabeça de Ted e ele perguntou, a adrenalina percorrendo suas veias surpreendentemente rápido:

- Como a Ordem da Fênix?

Lois fez cara de espanto.

- Quê Ordem?

- Ah, nada importante. Tinha um Harry lá também, mas ele... – parou de falar subitamente. Não devia falar muito da Ordem para ela. – Bem, ninguém sabe ao certo. Como se chama o Harry daqui, Louise?

- Lois, por favor. E o nome dele é Harry Potter. Também veio da Inglaterra. Pode conhecê-lo, se quiser, ele já deve chegar.

Victorie quase tropeçou nos degraus muito curtos, e ao segurá-la pelos ombros, Teddy pensou que talvez realmente quisesse aceitar a proposta de Lois.

* * *

(1) Um sobrenome alemão que emprestei do sr. Markus Zusak. Nenhuma relação com os personagens do sobrenome de "A menina que roubava livros".

(N/A): Oi gente. Eu sei que demorei em atualizar, mas durante esse tempo eu terminei de planejar a fic toda (uns 20, 25 capítulos, eu acho) e ainda escrevi uma short Remus/Tonks, "Magnetismo". Se gostarem do casal tanto quanto eu, procurem dar uma passada lá.

Agora vocês vão finalmente saber um pouquinho dessa história de Harry em Berlim, a Resistência e a fuga dos Weasley (ou do que restou deles – explico nos próximos).

Espero que estejam gostando. Agradeceria MUITO, muito MESMO, se comentassem. Ajuda, sabe?

OBS: Não, eu não falo nem arranho alemão, mesmo que aprecie muito a língua. Pesquisei na Internet (o que eu faria sem ela?). Se por acaso alguém aí conhecer a língua e houver alguma coisa errada, peço que me alerte, ok?

Agradecimentos às pessoas adoráveis que comentaram:

alyson1weasley1riddle: Valeu pelo coment. Espero que tenha gostado deste. Beijos

Aluada The Original: Obrigada pelo comentário. Eu amei "A menina...", mesmo pelo que aconteceu ao Rudy...Espero que continue gostando da fic. Beijo grande

Ari Duarte: Brigadão pelo coment. Capítulos curtos? Olha, esse foi um pouco mais longo, e creio que o próximo será mais ainda. Espero que tenha gostado deste. Beijão


	4. Capítulo 3: Sinas que nos perseguem

Capítulo 3 – **Sinas que nos perseguem**

Assim que as três crianças saíram, os Weasley e Andromeda Tonks seguiram Hal, Jane e Kurt até a outra sala e sentaram-se em sofás um tanto gastos e moles, mas que lhes pareceram ser extremamente duros e desconfortáveis. Talvez o nervosismo cause isso nas pessoas. O lugar era pequeno, diferente dos outros cômodos, largos e cheios de assentos. Parecia que a Resistência tinha muitos membros.

A primeira coisa que Hermione Weasley notou foi a temperatura morna do local, uma vez que não havia aquecedores e o frio do apartamento de _Frau _Holtzapfel era cortante. Deixou esse pensamento de lado e perguntou timidamente aos três que estavam à sua frente:

- Contatei vocês ao saber de um grupo em Berlim que ajudava refugiados e lutava contra... – pela primeira vez, hesitou. – Vocês-sabem-quem.

A morena viu Hal e Kurt se entreolharem suspeitosamente à menção do nome _dele_, e ela pensou subitamente em todos os problemas que deviam estar enfrentando. Não pode deixar de pensar também que alguns eram culpa dela mesma. Tentou esquecer daquilo, pelo menos por ora.

- Mas – recomeçou – não sabemos o que vocês são exatamente. Não de verdade.

Mirou-os mais uma vez. Estava sempre os observando, como uma criança assustada, mas ávida por respostas. Kurt, quieto como era habitual, não esboçou reação. Jane parecia um tanto perplexa, e Hal aparentava tê-la ouvido um comentário tolo sobre o tempo obviamente frio e cheio de neve.

- Nós apenas lutamos contra a perfídia e o "reinado" _dele_. Nada além disso. Se estou bem lembrado, Hermione, você mencionou uma antiga organização britânica que fazia o mesmo, exatamente o mesmo.

Por um momento fugaz, todos permaneceram em silêncio. A Ordem da Fênix parecia ser um assunto tão antigo e distante, cheio de lembranças amargas. Era de se esperar que a reação dos Weasley fosse aquela.

- Vocês parecem ter muitos membros – comentou Bill.

- Temos – respondeu Jane, distraída, os observando novamente. – Mas tínhamos mais.

A fala lenta de Jane despertou em Hal e Kurt algumas visíveis reações de surpresa e eventual dor. Um músculo endureceu na face alva de Kurt e o sorriso leve de Hal desapareceu instantaneamente.

- O que? – despertou a loira de sua espécie de transe. – Eles vão saber, precisam. É importante.

- Certo – crocitou Kurt. – Mas você sabe que não falamos nisso, não mais.

- Então teremos de voltar a falar – respondeu Jane decidida. Kurt já abrira a boca de lábios muito finos para retrucar, mas Hal foi mais rápido:

- Está certa – suspirou. Ele parecia tremendamente mais velho agora. – Vamos contar-lhes tudo.

A mulher lançou olhares perfurantes e nervosos aos outros dois, então se endireitou no sofá fofo e destoou mais uma vez a falar:

- Quando começamos com a Resistência, há onze anos, éramos só um grupo grande que queria fazer algo contra _ele_ – disse. Hermione notou uma sutil, mas perceptível, ironia ao longo do "ele". – Os problemas sempre nos perseguiram, é claro, mas procurávamos em todas as vezes um jeito para consertar tudo.

Ela fez uma longa pausa, como se as sofridas memórias do assunto lhe ardessem na garganta muito mais exponencialmente do que firewhisky, e cada palavra tivesse de lutar para ser pronunciada. Hal continuou:

"É óbvio que houve desentendimentos dentre nós. Tentávamos contornar isso de todas as maneiras possíveis, porém houve uma única vez em que tudo estava tão... saturado e difícil que, bem, não agüentamos mais.

Sabe, nós todos tínhamos idéias e valores diferentes e, depois de uma grande briga, a Resistência acabou se separando."

Foi a vez de Hal Fleming calar-se, e ele não parecia disposto a retomar a palavra.

- Os outros – começou Kurt. Finalmente os recém-chegados ouviram em sua fala mansa uma pequena, mas significativa, dose de segurança. – não sabemos o que houve com eles depois disso. Provavelmente estavam sem proteção e morreram. Mas isso não importa mais, não de verdade.

- Continuaremos lutando – falou uma recuperada Jane Matthews, novamente distraída, os olhos profundos e muito azuis fixos num ponto pouco interessante da porta. – Mas e vocês? – ela voltou o olhar a eles.

Hermione Weasley perdeu a fala pela enésima vez no dia. Tudo o que a rodeava agora parecia ser surreal demais, simplesmente _difícil_ demais. Ela sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas insistentes que um dia ela prometera a si mesma não deixar rolarem por seu rosto. Era cruel demais, não podia ser verdade.

Mas era, pensou.

Parecia uma sina.

* * *

Ao chegar ao nível mais profundo da sede, Lois abriu uma das portas, como sempre grandes e escuras, e acionou um interruptor gasto na parede. A luz, não vista pelas outras duas figuras que a acompanham, vacilou por alguns instantes, até finalmente iluminar, mesmo que muito fracamente, o local. A sede da tal Resistência parecia estar nunca devidamente iluminada, por mais lâmpadas que o local tivesse. 

A menina balançou levemente a cabeça e convidou-os a entrar sem abrir a boca. Então ela fechou a porta ruidosamente e sibilou algo que eles não entenderam. O silêncio reinava pesado, muito pesado, entre os três.

- Eles não querem que vocês escutem – disse a menina alemã, como se isso não estivesse óbvio para quem quisesse entender. Ela olhou para eles com seus olhos grandes, profundos como os da mãe, quase sem piscar. Sua cabeça pendia para um lado, e a dúvida estava quase estampada em suas íris azuis, a pergunta saltando dos lábios carnudos. – Por quê?

Ted sentou-se na pequena cama do igualmente pequeno quarto. Aliás, tudo ali era miúdo, como se ocupar espaço fosse um crime fatal. A escrivaninha lustrosa, a singela máquina de escrever, o armário escuro, as paredes sujas e baixas. O interminável amontoado de papéis a um canto chamaria a atenção de qualquer um, destoava assombrosamente da incrível pequenez do cômodo.

Victorie continuava de pé, encarando Lois como se ela tivesse dito o maior absurdo que já ouvira. O que não era muito improvável.

- Por quê? – questionou a menina metade Veela, sem um pingo de desdém em sua voz fina. – Acho que isso está bem claro. Não querem que saibamos o que está havendo.

- E por que não? – disse a outra. – Não há nada demais em saber de tudo, nada.

A pequena Weasley mirou Lois Matthews, subitamente enfurecida. Virou os olhos e fitou Teddy, meio exasperada. Mas o menino sabia as causas da estranha curiosidade de Lois: ela sabia tudo sobre a Resistência, e isso era realmente bom para eles. O garoto olhou para Victorie calmamente, e então disse algo muito baixinho, só para ela escutar, sua voz absurdamente tranqüila para todas as sensações nervosas que palpitavam em suas veias.

- Lois – falou o menino de cabelos turquesa, afastando-se de uma perplexa Victorie e encarando a alemã com firmeza. – Você sabe muito sobre essa organização, não é?

A morena sorriu levemente. "Sim".

- Então – hesitou. Bem, talvez ela concordasse. – pode nos contar?

Louise estudou-os por um momento, seus enormes olhos claros perfurando-os com curiosidade. Mais tarde, Ted Lupin concluiria que ela era tal qual o meio sorriso de Ginny: não estranho, nem diferente, simplesmente _único_.

- Não – disse, os lábios rosados curvados em um sorriso zombeteiro. – Não posso. Mas _poderia_.

O filho de Remus não entendeu, assim como a filha de Bill. Teddy já estava se cansando da menina alemã. Talvez fosse mais fácil chegar para o tal Harry Potter e perguntar. Se ele fosse o mesmo de quem ouvira falar na Inglaterra, responderia.

Essa era outra dúvida.

* * *

A figura encapuzada que seguia por uma viela mal-iluminada de Londres chegou bem perto de um telefone público, até entrar nele e retirar alguma coisa de dentro do gancho quebrado. Ao sair, despiu as luvas grossas que usava e seguiu caminhando em absoluto silêncio ao longo da rua estreita. O lugar em si parecia também permanecer em silêncio, esperando pelo que viria a seguir... 

A figura parou diante de uma portinha no centro da ruela à direita, abriu-a bruscamente e adentrou no cômodo, o negrume de sua capa fundindo-se com a escuridão lá de dentro. Foi até a antiga lareira bem ao fim do local, e tirou um punhado de grãos como areia, mas escuros como musgos.

Estranhamente, ele acomodou-se, ainda de pé, dentro da lareira. Então despejou os grãozinhos no chão e murmurou algo entre os dentes.

Em alguns instantes, não estava mais ali.

Sua mente estava um tanto confusa e um pensamento não deixava sua cabeça em paz, como um mantra, que lhe indicava o caminho a seguir, e expressasse tudo o que mais queria no momento.

Se fosse possível alguém ler-lhe a mente naqueles breves segundos de reflexão, saberia que o joguinho de ilusões estava para acabar, e que os outros não teriam a mínima chance.

Porque eles tinham mexido com _ele_. E isso era inaceitável.

* * *

A Jane que tinham conhecido há algumas horas simplesmente não se encaixava com a mesma Jane, que agora tinha seus olhos profundos cobertos por lágrimas e estas caíam silenciosamente por suas bochechas pálidas. E isso tudo era muito estranho e confortante para o grupo de ingleses. Essa era a primeira vez em todos aqueles anos que alguém lhes oferecia ajuda, que _chorara_ ao escutar sua história. 

Depois que a alemã se recuperou, todos os presentes ouviram uma batida leve, e então a voz desgostosa de Ingrid Holtzapfel. Lois passou correndo pelas saletas, e subiu as escadas muito rapidamente. Hal se levantou, mesmo que ainda meio abalado, e seguiu a menina.

Várias vozes se sobrepuseram aos gritinhos felizes de Louise, mas os ingleses ainda puderam escutá-los, baixos:

- Harry! Leo!

O olhar de Hermione encontrou os de Ron e Charlie, e ela observou nervosa Ginny silenciar-se abruptamente de sua conversa com Andromeda. As coincidências os perseguiam como se fossem fugitivos por um crime terrível.

Muitos passos fortes ecoaram pelas escadas, retumbando cada vez mais audíveis.

A primeira a notar o retorno da menina Lois foi Fleur. Ela também viu um vislumbre esverdeado fitando-os, e só não gritou porque aparentava ter perdido a fala subitamente.

Não era outra coincidência.

Talvez isso também virasse uma sina.

* * *

(N/A): Eu sei que demorei nesse, peço que me desculpem. Já tinha escrito quase metade dele, até que aconteceram algumas coisas e ele simplesmente empacou. 

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Foi um pouco mais longo. Pensaram que descobririam logo tudo sobre nossos ingleses favoritos, é? Bem, não vai demorar muito. No próximo capítulo: Harry, Leo e outras personagens da Resistência, assim como a figura que apareceu nesse.

Ah, só pra avisar: essa história segue a linha de DH, com exceção do epílogo. Ou seja, não é _totalmente_ Universo Alternativo.

Realmente gostaria de comentários, sabe?

Beijos a todos

**Lois Peverell**


End file.
